Sabo's Romance
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: Akua (Aqua) is sucked into the world of One Piece and meets our favourite trio of boys: Ace, Sabo and Luffy. What happens when the Black Devil begins to fall for one of them? Sabo/Akua (Aqua) Better than it sounds... Hopefully.
1. Akua's Arrival

Chapter 1: Where Am I?

Akua's P.O.V

I have no idea how I got here. One minute I'm at Moka's 10th birthday party. Then I'm here! It made no logical sense at all. I began to survey my surroundings: Large trees all around, a forest of a mass proportion, how queer. A bright, sunny day... Oh how utterly fabulous. The sky was unusually clear, no clouds. Just a perfectly baby blue sky. I huffed, _'Okay, so I am most definitely not at the manor or anywhere close... Well this is just brilliant! It's my baby sister's birthday and I'm not there. At least she liked the dress I gave her... Oh! That reminds me!' _

I looked down to see that I was still in my party dress , "Oh brilliant! This is the only thing I have to wear-Ow!" I yelled as something hit my head with force. I looked down at the offender to find a duffel bag. I unzipped the offending bag to reveal my regular clothes and a few other supplies, "Fabulous! I'm saved... You're saying 'fabulous' to much today, Akua. It's not like you at all... I need to stop talking to myself. It's not healthy..."

I was getting over-excited about the fact that I had this no longer offending bag when I was hit by two facts: 1) Where the bloody hell was going to change into my regular clothes? 2) I still didn't know where I was. _'Okay, so I'm in a large forest. No one else lives here by the looks of things and I'm worried about where to get changed...Am I going girly? I can look for other people later.' _I looked around one more time before swiftly changing, kneeling down and folding the dress into the vampire saving bag neatly.

I re-zipped the bag and slung it over my shoulder. I rose to my feet and began to ponder which direction I should choose. I decided on NE because that direction is the direction I chose. Problem?

"Oi, Luffy! Where are you?" A masculine voice shouted out of nowhere. _'Well, he sounds ecstatic.' _

"Over here!" A more childish male voice answered. _'You can't be over 10.'_

"Luffy, that's not helpful. Just tell us where you are." This voice was calm and rather attractive actually. _'You're obviously the peace maker.' _I could feel the three closing in. I hated being caught of guard.

"I'm here by the- who are you?" I calmly turned to see a small boy wearing a straw hat that was obviously too big for him. He had short black hair, dark eyes and a small scar under one of his eyes. He had a yellow shirt on, denim shorts and black pumps. He carried a metal pole._'So, I'm guessing he's Luffy.'_

Two more boys appeared. One of them looked shocked and the other glared. At least, it was supposed to be a glare. I laughed, "Is that supposed to be scary?" His glare intensified, "Look kid, that might scare other people, but, honestly. It's hilarious to me." His jaw tightened.

This boy looked like Luffy. He was taller, older and stronger. The same black hair and dark eyes that were trying to scare me. He had freckles dusting his cheeks. _'How utterly adorable...' _I thought with sarcasm. This boy had no visible scars and also had a metal pole. _'I'm starting to think this is a group thing. Carrying a metal pole at all times. "In order to enter this group, you must have a metal pole!"'_ I chuckled slightly. He wore a orange shirt, black shorts and black pumps. So far, these boys were very dull. I turned my attention to the last boy... Again with the 'The Metal Pole Club'.

This boy was so... different. He was wearing a black top hat that had goggles around them. He wore a black shirt, dark blue over coat, baby blue shorts with a black belt that had a golden buckle. His shoes were boots and were slightly heeled. My eyes travelled to his face. His hair was a golden blonde and curled slightly, I could see very faint freckles on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. His nose up-turned slightly. The boy noticed my staring and gave a nervous grin. One of his teeth were missing. He was... Beautiful.


	2. Meeting The Metal Pole Club

Chapter 2: Meeting 'The Metal Pole Club'!

**Sabo's P.O.V**

"Oi Luffy! Where are you?" Ace shouted to the forest. Just to fill you in: Me and Ace are once again searching for Luffy who ran off by himself. _'Shouganai*...'_

"Over here!" We heard him laugh, I could help but chuckle myself _'Luffy, you're gonna get in trouble like this.'_ It was time to end this little game of 'Find The Troublesome Baby Brother' one and for all. "Luffy, that's not helpful. Just tell us where you are." I spoke calmly. You see, I rather enjoyed this game. Luffy is a playful spirit and I love that about him.

"I'm here by the- who are you?" Me and Ace looked at each other. What was he talking about. Ace made a signal and we ran for Luffy. When we reached him, I couldn't believe what I saw.

A very pale girl my age stood before us in a clearing with Luffy standing a good few feet away from her. She had black hair. Most of it was down, but, some of it was in small, elegant ponytails on the sides of her head. The girl wore black. Black over coat. Black skirt that reached mid-thigh. Heavy black boots.

She turned calmly to us and I was sucked into her large, violet eyes. I suddenly heard her laugh, the sound was like tinkling bells. "Is that supposed to be scary?" Her voice flowed like a perfect song. I realised she was talking to Ace. He was glaring intensely at her and I fought a shiver. The girl shook her head and chuckled, "Look kid, that might scare other people, but, honestly. It's hilarious to me." I saw Ace clench his jaw. I saw her look at our make shift bo - staffs and giggle to herself, obviously an inside joke.

She suddenly turned her attention to me and I swallowed. The girl watched me with fascination and like she would never see me again. _'Please don't tell me that's the case.'_ Her eyes travelled from my hat, skipped my face and studied my clothes. She then looked straight into my eyes. Suddenly, it was like it was only us in the world. Her eyes were absolutely hypnotic, the perfect shade of violet, soft and gentle. You wouldn't think they would go, but, they went perfectly. I became nervous and smiled out of courtesy. She snapped out her trance and blushed ever so lightly, however, she looked beautiful.

Luffy pulled her coat and she looked down at him. _'Don't ruin this Luffy' _ She gently smiled, "Yes Luffy?"

"How'd you know my name?"

"I didn't. Those two were shouting for someone named Luffy and you appeared. You just confirmed my guess."

"Oh." Luffy blushed, "What's your name?"

"Aqua Shuzen." Wow. Even her name's beautiful.  
"Weird name." I face-palmed.

"Oh! Like 'Luffy' isn't?" Ace cleared his throat. Aqua turned, "What's your name? Wait! Lemme guess! Is it 'Mr. I-Like-To-Glare-At-People-Who-Haven't-Done-Anythin g-To-Me'?" Luffy and I began to laugh. Ace scoffed, but, we saw a small amused smile pull at his lips, "I made him smile! Success!"

"My name is Portgas D. Ace!"

"Oh... I bet I guess your friend's name though."

"Give it your best shot." We all waited. Of course, she wasn't being serious. Aqua obviously had a sense of humour.

"Is it... 'The Artful Dodger'?" That was it. We all began laughing and Aqua watched with an amused smile playing on her small lips. She playfully pouted, "Aww... Was that wrong? Darn it!" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms in a childish strop.

I stood, taking off my top hat and took her pale hand. She was surprisingly warm and her skin was so soft. Her eyes snapped up: Wide and alert. _'Obviously she's not used to male contact... This is going to be fun.'_ I gave a gentle smile, kissing her hand. Aqua blushed gently and playfully glared."Beg your pardon, ma'am. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Sabo and these are my brothers: Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy." I let go off her hand and Aqua folded her arms again.

"Good to meet you, Sabo. Do you live around here?"

"Yes. Do you?" Her brow furrowed and she became upset.

**Akua's P.O.V**

"Good to meet you Sabo. Do you live around here?" _'He's certainly quite the gentleman.'_

"Yes. Do you?" I suddenly remembered Moka and my family.

"No. In all honesty, I don't know where I am. I was attending my little sister's 10th birthday party, I gave her my present, then I winded up here. I don't know what happened." Tears fell from my eyes and I felt myself being pulled into a strong embrace.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay." We fell to our knees and Sabo continued to tell everything would be fine.

"Sabo!" We both looked up to see Ace looking at us with a soft smile. "How about Aqua comes and lives with us?" Sabo grinned and looked down at me: silently asking my permission.

I wiped my eyes and gave a cheeky grin, "If you think you can handle me..." Luffy jumped up and down.

"Yay! I get a sister."

So, from what I can tell. One boy was youthful and slightly stupid. One was strong-willed and had a lot of pain in his past. One was calm and kind-hearted. That one had caught my eye and my heart thudded.

_'Maybe these guys aren't so bad... Especially Sabo._

_**Author's Note:**_

_*Shouganai: A Japanese word meaning "It can't be helped."_

_Hi there! Sorry for any typos that I've missed and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. What will become of our vampire? I've tried to get all the characters and their personalities right.  
_

_Have a fabulous day! Don't forget to review (Please don't feel like you have to nice. I can take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.)_

_**FalseProphet666 **_

_:)_


	3. A Vampire's Truth

**Previously...**

**"Sabo!" We both looked up to see Ace looking at us with a soft smile. "How about Aqua comes and lives with us?" Sabo grinned and looked down at me: silently asking my permission.**

**I wiped my eyes and gave a cheeky grin, "If you think you can handle me..." Luffy jumped up and down.**

**"Yay! I get a sister."**

_Chapter 3: A Vampire's Truth_

"Aqua... What's in the bag?" Luffy asked whilst pulling on my skirt. I gently smacked his hand and shook my head, a smile on my face. He had been asking me questions for a whole 10 minutes straight. I answered as honestly as I could. Some of his questions were very queer.

"My dress, something to drink, a few things to munch on, a blanket, a pillow. Some other things." (Some other things = Pants, socks, other clothes)

"Oh. Do you mean feminine things?"

"You could say that."

"Luffy, stop harassing the poor girl. She's probably doesn't want to be interrogated." Ace cut in swiftly, he obviously has had enough of Luffy's questions. The youthful boy laughed: A hearty, full of joy laugh. "Ace, if I didn't know you better. I'd say you wanted to date Aqua!"

"Say what?" I asked in shock. Ace put his hands up.

"It's not true! Honest! I wouldn't want to date you! We just met!"

"Am I really _that _unattractive?" I pouted.

Sabo placed a hand on Ace's mouth and hit Luffy gently on the head with his free fist. "You are very attractive. Ace just doesn't feel love, I'm afraid."

"Oh, Sabo. He does love. He loves you and Luffy..."

Suddenly, a loud noise came crashing through the forest. The boys looked panicked. I frankly couldn't understand the fuss. "Bear!" Ace shouted at the top of his lungs. I wiggled a finger in my left ear. "My ears." An over-sized bear came crashing through into out path. I raised a eyebrow and cocked my head to the right. "Are you on steroids?"

"Aqua! Get back here!" I turned.

"Uh... Nuh!"

I rolled my shoulders and flexed my fingers. Time to do what I best in. Being the Black Devil. The bear ran at me and I let out a boisterous laugh. Everyone was startled when I suddenly appeared in a tree beside the bear. "What's up boy? How are you doing?" The bear turned and opened it's mouth. "Dude you need a tic tac!"

I shot up from the branch, falling with precision. I turned my body slightly and swiped my fingers to slit his over-sized throat. The bear was dead in precisely 2.385 seconds. "Right... Hope you boys are hungry!" I turned around with a smile on my face to see the trio almost shaking. Even Ace. I couldn't understand it. Had they never seen something die?

Luffy cautiously stepped forward a few paces, "Aqua... What did you do? How did you do it?"

I bit my lip until it began to bleed. It was now or never. I took in a deep breath. Looking Sabo straight in the face and he became concerned. "... I haven't been completely honest with you."

"YOU'RE A WHAT?!" They screamed.

"Vampire." I said quietly and meekly. I bowed my head so they couldn't see how heart-broken I was. What if they hated me now? What if Sabo wanted me to leave? "That's awesome!" My head shot up to find they grinning at me. Ace laughed, "Screw training! We'll just let Aqua find our food!"

"Oi! Don't say that Ace! She maybe living with us, but, that doesn't mean she had to do all the work!" Sabo shouted. I cleared my throat and pointed to the bear. "So... How does lunch sound?"

"It sounds awesome!" They shouted.

Ace and Luffy ran to the carcase to start preparing. Sabo looked at me and patted my head with a smile. "Welcome to our family, Aqua-sama."

_'Sama? He respects me! Yes. Akua 1 point ahead of the game... Wait, they're going to find out my name's Akua soon. Oh well.'_

_Hope you liked it!_

_Review please!_

_Have a fabulous day!_

_~TheFalseProphet666~_


	4. Meeting Dadan

**Previously:**

**Ace and Luffy ran to the carcase to start preparing. Sabo looked at me and patted my head with a smile. "Welcome to our family, Aqua-sama."**

_**'Sama? He respects me! Yes. Akua 1 point ahead of the game... Wait, they're going to find out my name's Akua soon. Oh well.'**_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Meeting Dadan_

"So Aqua, are you ready to meet Dadan?" Ace inquired.

"I'm not bothered." I replied with a shrug.

"You're honestly not phased? Even after everything we've said about her?"

"It's a woman?" My eyebrows shot up. I sighed heavily, "Oh how fabulous! Another woman I can fight with."

"YOU'RE PLANNING ON FIGHTING WITH HER!?" They all shouted. I once again rubbed my pinky fingers in my ears, "Why do you keep shouting? I'm not deaf. I am Vampire and a Shuzen. We fight family with death as the outcome. Whoever kills the other wins. I've killed quite a few people in my 10 year life span. I can handle myself."

"...You've killed?" Sabo asked in disbelief. In fact, that's how they all looked.  
"Yes. I'm not as innocent as I look. I have a fierce reputation were I come from. Don't worry though." I walked in front of them and turned around, smiling with honesty, "I've taken a liking to you boys. You have a very slim chance of me killing you."

Ace laughed, "I'll translate that sentence into the truth: Don't worry. I've developed a crush on Sabo so I won't kill you because I want him to love me too."

I blushed deeply, "Why I aught too-"

"ACE! SABO! LUFFY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!" We all cringed at the noise. "Is everyone trying to make me deaf?" _'I'm guessing that's Dadan? Is she going to make me deaf too?'_

"Coming Dadan! Hurry Aqua! It's straight ahead!"

"Okay!" I took off at high speed, leaving the boys far behind, and reached the wooden door in exactly 3.62 seconds... Why do I count? I looked around at the place. It was really nice. Made from all wood and it was almost like a Castle. "I commend you Dadan. This place is fabulous! Stop saying 'fabulous' Akua!" I slapped myself gently.

"Akua? Who's that?" I whirled around and thought on my feet.

"My alter-ego. She always says 'fabulous' and she's really girly. I also have a gay alter-ego named Dave."

Ace and Luffy were looking at me with a strange expression. "Dave?" They asked. I nodded. Sabo walked up to me and slung an arm over my shoulders, I couldn't stop a blush rising to my cheeks. "Well, what do you think of Dadan's Kingdom?"

"It's fabulous." I slapped myself again, accidentally cutting a neat slice in my cheek.

"Oh Aqua. Don't beat yourself up." He magically pulled a gauze out from his pocket (did they seriously carry that around?) and pressed it to the incision. I put my hand up to hold it, but, Sabo didn't move his own.

At that moment, everything seemed a blur. _'Have his eyes always been this hypnotising?' _I can't believe I never noticed them before. The perfect deep blue that reminded me of the clearest ocean.

"BOYS! WHO THE HELL IS THIS!?"

We snapped out of our trance with a gentle blush on our cheeks. He removed his hand and my cheek felt cold. I took of the gauze, scrunching it in my hand. I looked up to see an over-weight woman with frizzy ginger hair. She bore trousers, boots, a chequered shirt and a red beaded necklace. She looked furious, but, strong. "I'll ask once more: WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!" She pointed an accusing finger at me. I frowned and slapped it away with force. Dadan looked at me with fiery eyes and I smirked, refusing to back down. "I am a girl not a 'this' do you understand? My name is Aqua Shuzen." She studied me, then fear came over her face as she realised. _'Can she know who I really am.' _"These lovely boys are allowing me to stay with them. If you have a problem then I'm right here. So say it to my face."

Dadan was silent and stared at me with wide eyes. I saw grown men come piling through the door to see what was happening. They all froze as they laid eyes on me. Dadan and the Bandits whispered the same thing at the same time. Never taking their eyes of me. "The... Black... Devil."

* * *

_Ooh! They know about Akua!_

_What'll happen next?!_

_Review!_

_Have a fabulous day! _

_TheFalseProphet666_


	5. The Black Devil

**Previously:**

**Dadan was silent and stared at me with wide eyes. I saw grown men come piling through the door to see what was happening. They all froze as they laid eyes on me. Dadan and the Bandits whispered the same thing at the same time. Never taking their eyes of me. "The... Black... Devil."**

_Chapter 5: The Black Devil_

**Sabo's P.O.V:**

"Who's 'The Black Devil' Aqua?" Luffy asked. _'Good question.'_

Aqua sighed, "Me, Luffy. I'm The Black Devil." Dadan backed away from Aqua.

"Murderer." She said.

"Yep." Aqua answered so easily.

"You kill for no reason."

"Nope."

"You're heartless."

"I have a heart."

"You only care about yourself."

"Not true."

"You're pure evil!"

"That's your stereotypical assumption." _'She's obviously been through this before.' _

I put my arms instinctively around Aqua and pulled her in. Dadan's jaw dropped, "Sabo! Get away from her! She'll kill you!" I felt Aqua's breath change and her shoulders begin to shake. I got angry. "Great! You made her cry, you bitch!"

Aqua pulled herself from my grasp and flexed her fingers. "The last time I killed something that was even remotely human was over two months when they almost killed my baby sister. They were after me, I'd made them pay their mistakes before so you think they would've learned not to cross my path. They wanted revenge so they kidnapped my baby sister, she didn't know who I was so she couldn't answered. Then they went to kill. Well, I couldn't let that happen, could I? So they died that day, by my own hands. I've never felt so accomplished. My sister, sweet little Moka, thanked me with true gratitude and we went home like nothing ever happened." She stopped for awhile. Nobody said a word. Aqua went up against a gang of full grown men and still won by miles. "Now I'm here, with no clue where I am. With people like you! Always stereotyping about me and I hate it!"

I held her to me again, "Then maybe you should stop being The Black Devil."

"I can't stop, Sabo. It's who I am." She let me go and I felt so cold. "I should leave." She looked at the bandits, it was clear that she didn't hate them, but, she understood. "I'm obviously not wanted here." With tears building in her eyes, she took off at a speed only a Vampire could achieve before I could even grab her.

Luffy began to cry, although he had just met, she was already like the sister he never had. Ace watched her run with sorrow in his eyes. "What about me?" You ask.

... I couldn't even watch.

_Oh no! Our dear Akua has run away! Curse you Mountain Bandits! Will Sabo ever get her back? Stay tuned to find out!_

_Have a fabulous day!_

_~TheFalseProphet666~_


	6. Bluejam

**Previously:**

**I held her to me again, "Then maybe you should stop being The Black Devil."**

**"I can't stop, Sabo. It's who I am." She let me go and I felt so cold. "I should leave." She looked at the bandits, it was clear that she didn't hate them, but, she understood. "I'm obviously not wanted here." With tears building in her eyes, she took off at a speed only a Vampire could achieve before I could even grab her.**

**Luffy began to cry, although he had just met, she was already like the sister he never had. Ace watched her run with sorrow in his eyes. "What about me?" You ask.**

**... I couldn't even watch.**

_Chapter 6: Bluejam_

**Ace's P.O.V:**

As she ran, I couldn't help but feel responsible. Bringing her here was my idea after all. "I'm such an idiot!" I shouted and turned to Dadan, "Why did you turn her away? She's a perfectly nice girl and you had to ruin it! She's our sister!"

"Ace, you would died!"

"Dadan, if she wanted us dead. She would've done it already." We turned to Sabo, he had silent tears falling from his blue eyes. "She's not the type to lead people on. She would've killed us on the spot if she wanted us dead. She bleeds like us, has a heart like us, can feel emotions like us. Aqua isn't that different! You treated her like she was some spawn of Satan. It's not like we're much better, is it!" He fell to his knees and sobbed.

A crashing through the forest made us all stand to attention. A large man came through to the clearing. "Bluejam!" We all shouted in unison. He grinned that disgusting smile. Laughing like the maniac he is, "Well well. If it isn't my least favourite trio of thieves. I have something that belongs to you." He snapped his fingers and his crew came through, holding Aqua in their clutches. Her face was red, eyes puffy. Tear stains visible down her cheeks. Thick shackles on her wrists that would drag down a normal person. She was holding them like it was nothing. "I expected her to put up a fight. She was so heartbroken that she didn't even attempt to resist capture. Shame really. I didn't know Akua Shuzen, The Black Devil, could be defeated so easily..."

**Sabo's P.O.V:**

At the sight of Aqua, I stood up and prepared to fight. She looked so fragile, it was hard to believe she as the same girl who was strong and undefeated a few minutes ago. "I expected her to put up a fight. She was so heartbroken that she didn't even attempt to resist capture. Shame really. I didn't know Akua Shuzen, The Black Devil, could be defeated so easily..." Akua? Her Alter-Ego? Wait! Akua must be her real name. I tested it in my head. It suited her. It was short but strong. Just like her.

I watched as he tilted her head so she could see all of us. Those beautiful eyes settled on me and became sadder. "Look at what you've done Akua. You've broken their little hearts. How perfectly sad. You're a no good Vampire. Filthy blooded Satan spawn." She hung her head. I was furious.

Bluejam walked over to me and before I could react, my body was picked up and thrown into the ground. He grabbed Luffy and Ace faster than before, throwing them into large trees. I grunted and stood to face him. Luffy and Ace ran to my side. We were lining up for a fight when we heard a deep growling. We all turned to see Akua.

Her body was trembling. Her head shot up to reveal blood red eyes and her lips were curved into a snarl. "Don't... Touch... Them... Again." She slammed the shackles into one of the crew's legs at incredible speed and force. The shackles smashed and the crew member went flying. She stepped forward a few paces and turned to face the men. "If you want me, come at me."

They launched themselves at her and we all watched as she danced out of the way. Her hands when through them, chopping them in half, going through their heads and everything in between. Luffy gulped, "She's amazing."

"She not even trying..." Everyone looked to the left to reveal Garp.

"What!?" Bluejam cried.

"You fool. That girl is repressing so much power. She just flexing her muscles, she hasn't even begun to fight. This is a piece of cherry pie for her."

Blood suddenly spurted from Bluejam's shoulders as a blood coated fists came through. He fell to his knees and Akua flipped him over. She put her fingers on each side of his face and pushed gently, making 8 neat blood trails appear. "I won't kill you now, but, if I EVER see you again. Don't think for a second I'll be this merciful." Akua grabbed him by his belt and spun him 3 times over her head before throwing him into the sky until we couldn't see him.

Suddenly, her gentle violet eyes returned and she smiled gently. She turned to us and her face turned grim...

I was just glad she was here.

Ace was in amazement.

Luffy was just happy to have his sister back.


	7. Akua's Return Of Revenge!

**Previously:**

**Blood suddenly spurted from Bluejam's shoulders as a blood coated fists came through. He fell to his knees and Akua flipped him over. She put her fingers on each side of his face and pushed gently, making 8 neat blood trails appear. "I won't kill you now, but, if I EVER see you again. Don't think for a second I'll be this merciful." Akua grabbed him by his belt and spun him 3 times over her head before throwing him into the sky until we couldn't see him. **

**Suddenly, her gentle violet eyes returned and she smiled gently. She turned to us and her face turned grim...**

**I was just glad she was here.**

**Ace was in amazement.**

**Luffy was just happy to have his sister back.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Akua's Return

* * *

**Akua's P.O.V:**

* * *

I could feel my rage leave and I smiled gently to myself. I turned around, greeted with: the boys, the bandits and some old geezer I'd never seen before. My face turned grim. "Akua!" Luffy screamed and ran towards me in tears, he hugged my waist and smiled gently. "My ears! Jesus Christ. I've been here for less a day and already I think I have a hearing impediment..." I laughed. I heard the laugh of an old man. Looking up, I saw the old geezer laughing. "I gotta hand it to you, Akua. You gave them what they were asking for."

"They just their asses handed to them on a silver platter!" Ace laughed, "Nice one! We needed you hear a long time ago! He's been causing us trouble for ages!"

"Akua..." I hesitated before looking at the owner of the choked voice.

"Sabo..." I replied in the same tone and he smiled.

"Soooooo... I haven't had hugged yet. Why?"

"Luffy's kind of hogging the hugs right now. You'll get your turn later." I laughed to him. He frowned and walked over. Sabo picked Luffy up and moved him away from me. Then he threw his arms around me and squeezed, I returned it the best I could without crushing him.

When he eased up, he pulled away to look at me. What was this feeling? It's like what I feel for my sisters, but, different. Is this Love? No, it can't be. You can't falling in love in under a day! This isn't some fairytale!

"Umm... Akua." I looked over Sabo's shoulder to see Dadan looking quite sheepish, but, not enough to ruin her reputation. "Look... Thank you for saving the boys. You can stay with us if you want." She almost whispered the last sentence. I smiled gently and the boys all jumped for joy. Sabo looked at me, "How many pretties do I have to put in front please to make you stay."

"Knock yourself out..." I was staying anyway, I just had to see this!

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty pre-"

"Alright! Jesus! I'll stay! You sure can be annoying sometimes, boo."

"Boo?"

"It's a nick name. It means we're friends."

"Just friends?"  
"What else?!"

Sabo just blushed.

* * *

**Sabo's P.O.V**

* * *

"... Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pre-" I was cut off by Akua throwing her hands in the air.

"Alright! Jesus! I'll stay! You sure can be annoying sometimes, boo."

"Boo?" What the hell did that mean? She gave an awkward chuckle.

"It's a nick name. It means we're friends." I mentally pouted. So, I'll have to work harder to win the fair maiden's heart.

"Just friends?" I inquired. Her cheeks flooded with colour. Ahhhhh, I am beginning to understand what is happening here.

"What else?!" She cried. I just blushed a little.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head about it..." She pouted and I laughed, "Come on. Let's get you settled in, shall we?"

* * *

**Akua's P.O.V:**

* * *

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head about it..." I pouted slightly and he laughed, "Come on. Let's get you settled in, shall we?"

"Sure, but,who's he? I can tell he's obviously high ranking in the Navy, very experienced, firm belief in discipline and most probably loves making all of you learn on the job."

"Gee, Gramps! She's got'cha down and she doesn't even know you." Luffy laughed. I cringed as the geezer brought his fist down on Luffy's head, he sighed. "My name is Garp. I'm their Grandfather."

"... I see."

"That's it?"

"That's what?"

"That's you're reaction? Normally people have a heart attack."

"... Ouch. That's gotta hurt the poor things."

"Uhh, Akua." I turned to my beloved blond

"Yes?"

"Me and the boys will be inside setting up your room. Okay?"

"Room? I get a separate room?"

"Well, yeah. You're a girl and I know women need their own place - Please don't hit me!" He cried an closed his eyes as I raised my hand. I laughed and placed it on his cheek, patting it gently a few times. I could feel slight long crevices in his cheek, they were scars.

"How did you get scarred?" I asked, wanting vengeance for my beloved.

"They're just from training. I honestly forgot I had them! I remember these ones though..." He pulled down his coat off. He then pulled his shirt up at the back, turning away from me. My eyes widened and I gasped loudly as I saw a long purple scars running all over his back.

* * *

**Sabo's P.O.V:**

* * *

As I showed Akua the scars on my back I heard her gasp loudly. Nothing happened for awhile until I felt her grab my shoulder and whirled me round. Her eyes were burning crimson. Her canines had grown slightly longer and she was flexing her deadly fingers. I could only see revenge and blood-lust burning in them. This wasn't the Akua I knew...

"Tell me Sabo, who did this?" She ground out and I bravely shook my head.

* * *

**Akua's P.O.V:**

* * *

I grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around. My eyes were crimson and I could feel my canines extending slightly. I could feel my instincts kicking in. My emotions BURNED with the want to spill this monster's blood. The lust to see them lying dead at my feet. Using their blood to repaint the walls! To give my belovedjustice he deserved.

He looked at me dead in the eyes and I saw his eyes fill with sadness and sorrow. Why? Didn't he know I was going to help him? "Tell me Sabo, who did this?" He stood tall with tears brimming and shook his head... Why did he refuse to tell me? I want to help him.

"Tell me or I'll force it out of all of-" I was cut off by a soft pair of lips on my own...

* * *

**Ooh! Sabo's got nerve! **

**I'm so mean to leave it here!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter which hopefully will be up sometime tomorrow...**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Have a fabulous day!**

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	8. The Love Of A Vampire

**Previously:**

**I grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around. My eyes were crimson and I could feel my canines extending slightly. I could feel my instincts kicking in. My emotions BURNED with the want to spill this monster's blood. The lust to see them lying dead at my feet. Using their blood to repaint the walls! To give my beloved justice he deserved.**

**He looked at me dead in the eyes and I saw his eyes fill with sadness and sorrow. Why? Didn't he know I was going to help him? "Tell me Sabo, who did this?" He stood tall with tears brimming and shook his head... Why did he refuse to tell me? I want to help him.**

**"Tell me or I'll force it out of all of-" I was cut off by a soft pair of lips on my own...**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Love Of A Vampire

* * *

**Sabo's P.O.V:**

* * *

I saw Akua gearing up to kill the reason for the scars and I knew I had to do something. I decided to act on my feeling and hope she felt the same. "Tell me or I'll force it out of all of-" I kissed quickly and she froze. I felt her relax and return the kiss. My inner self was have a bloody rave right now. I pulled away slowly to be met by beautiful violet eyes. She blinked a few times before puling her lips together and shaking her head, "That was unexpected..." She breathed.

"Not really."

"You did it. Of course you were expecting it..."

"Love you too, babe." She placed a pale finger on my lips and smiled,

"Don't expect me to say it back..."

"Why?"

"Because I don't say mushy things." I laughed and pulled her for a hug.

"Stupid Shuzen Pride." I said into her ear which earned me a gentle smack upside the back of the head. She smiled gently and shook her head. "Be quiet. The others have no problem saying it."

"Fine then. Silly Akua Pride."

"You are asking for an ass whopping aren't cha?"

"Maaaayyyyyybbbbeeeee."

* * *

**Ace's P.O.V:**

* * *

Right, so I'm guessing these two are together now...

As I saw the scene unfold, I couldn't help but feel slightly grossed out yet happy at the same time. I was grossed out that they were kissing and shit but I was happy that they found each other... Tell nobody I said that! "Sooooooo..." I started. They looked at me and Akua quirked a delicate eyebrow, "Sooooooo?"

"You two dating now, 'cause that's slightly gross."

They looked at each other and smiled. Sabo looked at me, "Prepare yourself for even more grossness, Ace. We're dating now."

"Damn..." I smiled and I heard my baby brother laugh. Well, who didn't here HIM laugh?

"That's awesome. When you guys get married-" They both blushed, "Then Akua will be our sister even more!" I sighed and face-palmed

"Luffy, that makes no sense... She's already our sister." Akua laughed.

"I think he means we'll actually be related when we're married."

* * *

**Sabo's P.O.V:**

* * *

We all heard Luffy laugh at Ace's previous statement. "That's awesome. When you guys get married-" I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Then Akua will be our sister even more!" I mentally face-palmed and Ace acted it out. He sighed, "Luffy that makes no sense... She's already our sister." I heard Akua laugh and I turned my head to face her. "I think he means we'll actually be related when we're married."

I took her hand and she looked up at me, "Yes?" I looked toward the house before taking a bow. "Shall we, love."

"We shall. Stop calling me that. Don't like it."  
"How about: Honey?"

"Nah."

"Babe?"

"Nope."

"Baby?"

"That's not so bad..."

"That's your pet name then!"

"Oh Sabo..."

* * *

That's it folks! The eight chapter! I told you I was going to upload it today so here it is.

Will Akua get vengeance for Sabo? Just who did make those scars?

Just thought I'd mention, I'm literally making up this story as I go along. I have no game plan. It's the no plan plan!

Tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter or for the story because I wanna hear 'em! I don't care if you think they're terrible because I'll probably think they're friggin' amazing anyway.

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


End file.
